User blog:Powerpups/Ok
hey "Hi Bunga, hi Beshte" he said. "Who's this?" Kion asked. "His name is Ono" Denahi said. "He has the best sight of anyone I know" Bunga added. "Hmm. Would you like to join The Lion Guard, I know it's supposed to be made of lions but I'm breaking tradition" Kion said. Ono thought for a second. "Sure I'd love to" he said. "Bunga I think we should introduce him to Fuli next" Denahi said. Bunga nodded. "Who's Fuli?" Kion asked. "She's the fastest cheetah in the Pridelands" Denahi said. Kion raised a eyebrow. "Let me meet her" he said. Bunga nodded. Kion turned back to Beshte and Ono. "Can you guys meet me in the meadow in a hour to discuss this?" He asked. Beshte and Ono nodded. Kion turned back to Denahi and Bunga. "Let's go meet Fuli" he said. They said goodbye to Beshte and Ono before bounding off. Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Kiara was pacing nervously back and fourth in the entrance to the den. Simba and Nala were watching their daughter from inside the den. Nala leaned towards Simba. "Kiara seems worried about something doesn't she?" She whispered. Simba nodded. "'Kovu's been pretty quiet lately" he said. Nala's eyes were filled with concern. "I'll go talk to her" she said. Simba nodded. Nala got up and after nuzzling Simba, went over to Kiara. Kiara glanced up and smiled when she saw Nala walking towards her. Nala smiled back at her daughter and settled down next to her. "Are you ok Kiara?" Nala asked. Kiara sighed. "I'm worried about Kovu Mom" she said. She shifted so she could lean her head against Nala's shoulder. Nala pressed her muzzle to Kiara's forehead. "I'm sure everything will work out Sweetheart" she said. Kiara nodded. Meanwhile Bunga had led Denahi and Kion over to a lake. Fuli was running circles around the lake. "Hey Fuli!!" Bunga called. Fuli halted in her tracks. "What do you want Bunga!?" She called back. "I have someone that wants to meet you!" Bunga answered. Fuli growled and walked over to them. As she drew nearer to them, Kion was stunned by her beauty. "Hey Fuli" Denahi said. "Hi Denahi" Fuli said. "Fuli, this is Kion, Kion this is Fuli" Bunga said. Fuli smiled politely at Kion. "Hi Kion, Denahi talks about you a lot" she said. Kion was too stunned to answer. Fuli, Denahi, and Bunga waited twenty minutes for Kion to answer. Finally Denahi whacked Kion on the shoulder. "Huh?..What?" Kion stammered. Denahi rolled his eyes. "Do you have something to ask Fuli?" He asked patiently. "Oh. Right" Kion said. "Go ahead and ask" Denahi said. "I'm supposed to lead this group called The Lion Guard, and I was wondering if you'd wanna join it, I already recruited Ono, Beshte, and Bunga, but I need another member, would you like to join?" Kion said. Fuli thought for a second. "Isn't The Lion Guard supposed to be made of lions?" She asked. Kion shrugged. "I'm breaking tradition" he said. Fuli nodded. "I'd love too" she said. Kion beamed. "Meet us at the meadow in a hour" he said. Fuli nodded. Meanwhile back at Rafiki's tree, Kia was examining the herbs, Belee and Nita were examining the images. Rafiki was painting a new image on his tree. Nita slowly went over to him. "What are you drawing Rafiki?" She asked. Rafiki turned to her with a smile. "Come and see for yourself Nita" he said. Nita moved closer to him and examined the painting. She blinked in surprise as she recognized the image. "Is that Kion?" She asked. Rafiki nodded. Belee and Kia abandoned the herbs and went over to Nita. "That's Kion" Kia said. "What's he doing?" Belee asked. Rafiki chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough" he said. "I feel like somethings is gonna happen" Nita said. Rafiki chuckled again. "well my dear you just might be right" he said. Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Kiara had joined Simba who was standing at the peak watching the kingdom. As Kiara gazed at her homeland she felt a surge of love and pride. She turned to Simba. "Daddy Kion's been gone a long time" she said. Simba nodded. "I'm sure he's busy assembling his team" he said. "He's been gone for three hours" Kiara said. Simba shrugged. "Daddy I don't know if Kion's ready to lead The Lion Guard, he's just a cub" Kiara said. Simba sighed patiently. "Kiara he's almost twelve months old" he said. "Kion is still a cub, I love him to death but I don't know if he can pull this off" Kiara said. Simba pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "Go and find him" he said. Kiara licked his cheek and bounded off. Simba chuckled and went inside the den. Meanwhile Kion and Denahi had said goodbye to Bunga and were heading back to Pride Rock. Kion had a slightly dazed look on his face as he reflected on how Fuli had looked at him. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Denahi calling his name until his nephew whacked him on the head. "What Denahi" Kion hissed irritably. Denahi rolled his eyes. "Kion I can tell something is on your mind, don't deny it you can't keep anything from me" Denahi said. Kion sighed. "I was thinking about Fuli" he said. "Why were you thinking about Fuli?" Denahi asked. "she's so beautiful and smart. I think I'm in love Denahi" Kion said. Denahi groaned. "Kion have you gone insane, you can't be in love with Fuli" he said. "Why not Denahi" Kion said. Denahi facepawed. "Kion don't you see it, she's a cheetah and your a lion, besides she's way out of your league" Denahi said. "Denahi I don't care, don't you remember the stories your parents told you, they came from completely different families and yet they have this special connection" Kion said. Denahi sighed. "That's different" he said. "How?" Kion asked. "Oh I don't know, maybe because they're both lions" Denahi said. "Denahi please don't tell anyone, especially Kiara, she'd never understand" Kion pleaded. Denahi sighed. "Ok fine" he said. Kiara stepped out of the grasses. "Tell me what?" She asked. Kion and Denahi exchanged a startled look. Kiara waited for them to answer. "Nothing Kiara" Kion said. He bounded over to her and rubbed his muzzle against her leg. Kiara licked the top of his head. "It's time to go home" Kiara said. Denahi and Kion nodded and followed her back to Pride Rock. Kiara gestured for Denahi to go ahead of them and gently guided Kion over to a clump of ferns. "Kion I can tell you're keeping something from me, please don't, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other, Kion you know I love you and you can tell me anything" Kiara said. Kion sighed. "Kiara I love you but I can't tell you" he said. "Why can't you tell me?" Kiara asked. "You wouldn't understand" Kion said. "Come on let's go home it's time for bed" Kiara said defeated. Category:Blog posts